For the love of the Clan: Season 2 Clash Royale
by Moby White
Summary: The story of Leo and Lexi continue in Season 2 with fun new additions from the world of Supercell's Clash Royale!
1. Chapter 1: Royale Introduction

It has been two years since the production of For the love of the clan, and after a much needed break from writing I am finally back and beginning a new project based on Clash Royale. I was so surprised by the responses and requests on For the love of the Clan's season 1, so many people contacting me and messaging me saying "where is season 2?!" or "when is season 2!". When I originally set out to write For the love of the clan I never expected it to be such a successful hit! As one of the very first fanfiction author's to write about Clash of Clans genre, it is so wonderful to see it finally have its own section now! When I first began at fanfiction, Clash of Clans wasn't even an option for the games section, and now since For the love of the clan, it seems there are over two pages of stories! It is so amazing to see such awesomeness!

Anyways, I am Moby White, the original writer of For the love of the Clan and I hope that Season 2 will be as popular and enjoyable for you all as Season 1 was. I wholeheartedly apologize for the extensive delay for season 2, I had to take some time off to come up with the plot of the story and decide ultimately what the story would be about! Now that I have, I aim to satisfy your thirst for Clash of Clans/Clash Royale fanfiction like never before! Also below I left you a sneak peak of this upcoming season.

Sincerely, Moby White!

 _The adventures of Leopold and Lexi were such that the heroics of their conquests became common tellings at all gatherings within the realm. The stories only ceased to be created when Leo and Lexi announced that they were expecting a child!_

 _The birth of the young Princess was such an event of fanfare, that a feast larger than the old king's was thrown in her honor. The King and Queen had named her Princess Alexis, after her mother, and after her mother she did take. Her hair black as night, and her profound proficiency for archery developing as early as her fourth year. Originally King Leo was against his daughter taking part in archery, but after Lexi encouraged the King to allow Alexis to practice there wasn't a day that she was not seen with the bow!_

More to come soon after the Holidays! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: A dawning of a new era

Chapter 2: A dawning of a new era.

 _The birth of the young Princess was such an event of fanfare, that a feast larger than the old king's was thrown in her honor. The King and Queen had named her Princess Alexis, after her mother, and after her mother she did take. Her hair black as night, and her profound proficiency for archery developing as early as her fourth year. Originally King Leo was against his daughter taking part in archery, but after Lexi encouraged the King to allow Alexis to practice there wasn't a day that she was not seen with the bow!_

 _It has been 16 years since then and today is her birthday..._

Sunlight breaks across the windowsill, stealing the darkness from her room. Alexis squirms beneath her covers hesitant to awake from her slumber. A soft breeze blows in now bringing with it the smell of the dewy mountain side. Morning has come regardless of her wishes to sleep all day. She yawns softly and smiles, and then suddenly Alexis kicks and punches beneath her sheets in excitement. Today was her birthday and what an important one at that, it was her sixteenth, the year she would be acknowledged by the clan as the crown princess.

Alexis removes her covers whilst stretching her arms with a yawn. She glances to the encroaching sunlight as it permeates into the room. With a swing of her legs, she exits her bed and goes into her closet. A prestigious occasion requires a prestigious dress, and for Alexis this would require quite some time just to find the right one for today. It wasn't that she was fussy over the dress that she was wearing. It was more so the desire for Alexis to make her birthday feel perfect. Little did she know that today had rain in the forecast.

A sudden knock at her door causes Alexis to falter in the closet, her eyes widen and her grip tightens on a dress as she freezes in place. "He...llo?" she asks, trying to sound awake and aware.

The voice of her mother echoes through the wooden door, "You best be getting ready missy! You won't want to be late for your own party now would you?" The sound of footsteps leading away from the door as Queen Lexi walks away causes chills to run down Alexis' spine. 'Mother is going to be livid if she knows that I have overslept!' she bites her lower lip as the thought of that goes through her mind. She quickly picks a dress, in truth she goes through several before settling on the right one.

The ivory slips that flow through the cerulean wave of her dress cause it to shift and swirl, casting the illusion that Alexis is wearing the ocean as a dress.

She made her way to the throne room of her clan's castle, her dress sashaying with every step. As the doors open and she enters the hall, her family smiles in greeting. The booming voice of King Leopold is heard as she steps across the throne room. It is the only thing that remotely disrupts the silence of the vast hall other than the echo of Alexis' footsteps. "My daughter Alexis, what a beautiful sight. I can't believe it is already your birthday, are you ready for your crowning ceremony?" Today was her crowning ceremony, at the age of 16 Princess Alexis would be named the crown princess, and heir to the thrown of her father's realm.

"I...guess?" she said uncertainly. "You still haven't told me what that entails." she said nervously.

He smirked with a devious smile. "Follow me, if you will." Queen Lexi also took stride silently behind her king, awaiting their daughter to follow.

He leads her into the foyer, the courtyard entrance pressing closer, Alexis asks, "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" she asked nervously.

Her father, the King, leads her out onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard, it is strangely different. The entire courtyard has seemingly been transformed into a tournament field. "There shall be a tournament to celebrate your crowning ceremony!" Leo announces proudly. "Folks from across the land will gather to compete, for spoils, lands, gold, gems, and even possibly...your hand." he informs her.

"My...what?!" she asks surprised.

"Your hand, many will gather to compete to be betrothed to you."

"Am I some sort of prize?!" she asks, sounding a bit upset.

"I...umm." The king did not know how to answer that exactly. "You are always a prize to me, but do not allow my intentions to be misconstrued. While it is not my intention to have you married off, I do believe that this is an opportunity that you cannot pass up. What I mean is to say, if you wish to become a queen in this land, then there will be several candidates for you to choose from during this tournament, and many of them will be competing to gain your attention."

"I understand father, you want what is best, you want me to be independent, but to also find someone like you did with mother."

"Indeed, I do. I want you to find love, and marry not out of necessity but for love." he nodded. King Leopold was ahead of his time, his father had always been old fashioned, but Leo sought to change that with his reign. "I just want you to be happy Alexis." He smiles.

"Thanks father, what shall you name this tournament? It seems that the entering clans will be facing each other in some sort of ridiculous duel from looks of it." she gazes downward at the playing field.

"Indeed they shall, it will be a most ridiculous duel, I shall call it Clash Royale." he nods with certainty.

And with this said, it was set. The clash royale invitations were sent across the lands to all clans nearby to attend and compete.


End file.
